Where it all began
by BelievinginTrueLoveForever
Summary: Clary ran away from New York after misinterpreting a conversation between Jace and Aline. Five years later Clary is a world renowned artist and shadow hunter. When Sebastian threatens Clary, she will have to go back to her home town to find answers to how to stop him. To do this she has to go back to where it first begun, the New York Institute and confront her fears. Don't own TMI
1. Chapter 1

Where it all began…  
Chapter 1:

"Ms. Fray, where would you like this one?" The annoying mover guys said as they started to move my artwork into my new apartment.

"Right there would be just fine." I pointed to a space close to the view of the Manhattan skyline.

I had moved here after constantly being harassed by my evil brother Jonathan. He would send these letters at my old apartment in Seattle. I finally got tired of it, so here I am in a new city so close to my new home it's freaky.

After the movers finished getting everything inside the large apartment, I started unpacking. I had to specially take my shadow hunter gear in my car, so the movers wouldn't look inside and find my weapons for slaying demons. I put all of my clothes and shoes in the closet along with my shadow hunter gear. Once I finished I started on the living room, my furniture had been delivered yesterday.

As I was finishing the last things to put up, a small note card got passed underneath the door. I went over and picked up the small envelope and broke the seal. Inside a note was written in my brother's perfect script. It said:

Clarissa,

It's nice to see you came home after all these years. Remember what I told you in Idris, you will be mine. Watch your back sis, I'll be back.

Love,  
Your brother Jonathan

When I was done reading it I went into my room and retrieved the box that I kept all of the rest of the other notes. They all said the same thing about I should watch my back, this was getting serious. I should call for help even though it's been so long since I've seen _him_.

I made the decision; I have to do it so here goes nothing. I dialed the numbers that come to me effortlessly.

"Hello." The woman's voice answered.

"Hey Isabelle, it's me Clary. Do you mind if I come over, I have to talk to you?"

"Oh Clary of course you can, you can come over right now if you want."

"That's great, I'll see you then." I replied before we said our goodbyes and we hung up.

I put down the phone and started to my closet to change into something other than my art clothes. I would have to face my past now, to where it all begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Where it all began…  
Chapter 2:

I made my way to the Institute from my apartment in my new silver Camaro. I know what you are thinking a Camaro, but I make a lot of money as a shadow hunter and artist. Anyway, as I parked I thought about all the memories I had of this place, most of them involving _him_.

I got out of the car and knocked on the door out of courtesy. The door opened to reveal a shirtless Jace. He stared at me openly like he couldn't believe it that I was standing there, while I tried not to stare at this chiseled abs.

"Clary?"

"For Angel's sake, are you going to let me in?" I said after about five minutes of his golden eyes boring into me.

"Ummm... yeah sure, come in." He gestured to inside the institute.

As I walked in I heard pots and pans being banged together coming from the kitchen. When I walked in I saw Isabelle trying to put what looked like slime, onto a cookie sheet. I assume she was trying to make cookies but they didn't turn out right.

"Now Izzy, shouldn't you know how to cook by now."

Izzy turned around towards me a smile on her face.

"Clary, oh my god I've missed you so much. It sucks being the only girl shadow hunter here." Izzy said as she came over and hugged me.

"I've missed you too, Izzy." I replied.

"Hey, I don't get any of the love." Alec said as he came out of the shadows from the hallway leading to the study.

"Oh Alec, I could never forget you. You're like a brother to me." I said as I hugged him.

"I'm way better than your brother, aren't I. I missed you Clary." Alec's voice was laced with sadness.

"I missed you too Alec. You are way better than my brother, and that is also why I am here."

"So what do you want to talk about that involves Sebastian?" Izzy said as she watched Jace.

"Well how about I cook while you I tell you, because frankly I'm hungry and this stuff just doesn't look good." I said as I looked at the goop.

"They aren't that bad." Izzy complained.

"Sure they aren't, Clary I didn't know you could cook." Alec jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah, how do you think I fed myself when I lived by myself?"

"Well I would think you would buy take-out but you are too skinny for that, so it makes sense."

"Ahh, you think I'm skinny. Thank you, Alec. Well anyway, get comfortable it's a long one." I said as I got the ingredients out for cookies.

"Well when I ran away I moved to…"


	3. Chapter 3

Where it all began…  
Chapter 3:

"Well when I ran away I moved to Florida at first, I worked at the Miami Institute. Until one day my friend Emily and I went out on a raid to one of the notorious covens in the south. Well anyway she got bit, and I didn't want to go through with that 'my best friends a vampire' crap again. So I left across country to Seattle, I've been there for about three years now." I started.

"But what about the art career you wanted before you left?" Isabelle questioned.

"I started it a year after I left, and now I have five galleries across the country."

"Wait is that the new one on the end of Magnus' and I's apartment yours?" Alec asked.

"Yup, I live on the block behind it."

"Those new snazzy apartments?" Jace muttered.

"Yes, I own three of the apartments on the top level." I said as I prepared to knead the dough. When I took off my wedding ring it got Jace's attention.

"You are married?" He muttered through clenched teeth.

"Was… I was married." I answered as tears started forming in my eyes.

"Oh Clary, what do you mean?" Izzy asked.

"I was married to a mundane with the sight named Eric Williamson. We were married for two years before he died. We got married when I turned twenty and I got pregnant a month later. The baby was born dead, it was a baby girl." I muttered before all of the tears fell.

"Oh Clary!" Izzy whispered before coming around the counter and hugging me.

"We were going to name her Alexandria Isabella Fairchild-Williamson. And then after it happened Eric blamed me because I went demon hunting during the pregnancy. So we were on our way to the divorce attorney's office. When we were on a one way road in the middle of nowhere, three demons attacked. I killed two of them before I scared the third one off by cutting off one of its feet. I couldn't find Eric anywhere until I looked under the car. He had hid underneath the car like I told him too. But one of the demons had got him anyway." I gulped some air trying to calm down.

"He died three minutes later in my arms. Next to him was a note from Jonathan saying that Valentine would be disappointed in me. Ever since then I have been getting threatening notes from my brother. I got tired of it and moved back here, apparently he moved here too, because I got a note on my door earlier today." I finished.

As I looked around Izzy had horror on her face, Alec had sadness on his face, and Jace looked to kill something. That didn't make sense because Jace got married to Aline didn't he.

"Clary, how did you cope?" Alec said as he broke the silence.

"I took all of my anger and sadness out into my work at training and painting. Before I left Seattle I was the best shadow hunter in the North West. And for my paintings I have had more money than I do now."

"That's good Clary."

"Yeah, oh look I ruined the dough with my tears; I'll go out and get something from Taki's. I'll be back." I said before I could cry again in front of Jace.

"Be careful!" Izzy yelled before I could get on the elevator.

"I will!" I yelled back as the elevator doors closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Jace POV:

I couldn't believe Clary had gone through all of that, and still be the strong woman in front of us.

I still don't know why she left, Isabelle would not tell me.

Why would she leave out of the blue, when it was the day before I was going to propose?

I was practicing what I would say and do with Aline, while she gave criticism to make it better.

**Flashback:**

"_Okay how about… Clary, when you walked into my life a year ago I first thought you were a stuck-up snobby mundane that would be the end o-"_

"_Do you want her to say yes, right?" Aline interrupted._

"_Yea of course, I do." I said as I gave her a of -course look._

"_Well than, don't bad mouth her first at your proposal. It makes it sound like you are going to break up with her."Aline advised._

"_Okay, how about… The day I met you I was fascinated by your fiery attitude and stubbornness. You refused to leave the Day lighter in the Dumont hotel, showing compassion and loyalty. The more time I spend with you, the more you seem to impress with me something new. You have the brightest spirit I have ever known to meet in a person. Even when I told you to go away, you would always come back, and that is why that I love you with the same burning fire as your hair. I love you with all of my heart, and with that will you marry me?" I said with as much love I felt for Clary._

_When I looked up Aline was in tears smiling._

"_That was beautiful Jace, and if she doesn't say yes I will." She joked._

"_Thanks Aline, and if I know Clary she will."_

"_Okay well if that's it lets go get the gang and go to Taki's. I'm really hungry now." Aline complained back to her normal self._

_Aline and I stepped out of my room to see a note on the ground in front of the door. It smelled like Jasmine and Lavender meaning it was from Clary. I opened it up to see a letter written in Clary's delicate script. I read out loud:_

_Dear Jace,_

_So you made your choice, I hear. I hope you have a good life; I am leaving for once and for all. Don't bother looking for me, you won't find me. Know in your heart I always loved you, and always will. I will keep in contact with Isabelle if you want to know how I am. Though I doubt she will tell you, see you someday._

_Love,  
Clary M._

_After reading the letter I dropped it and ran to Izzy's room._

**Flashback Ends**

After that I searched every institute in the north side of the country. I guess I she got to Seattle after I searched. Izzy never told me where she was, she only told me if she was still alive. I guess even Izzy didn't know about some things because of the shocked expression Izzy had when Clary told her story.

I was snapped back to reality by Izzy's nagging voice to go after Clary.

"Jace, would you snap back. Go after her, she needs support right now." Izzy repeated as I phased back.

"Okay fine, I'm going."

I got up from the chair and went to my room and got on my shadow hunter gear and put on a glamour rune before following the little red head that stole my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two chapters in a day, you people are lucky! So enjoy and review please. Also I don't own TMI or anything Cassandra Clare.**

Chapter 5  
Clary's POV:

I can't believe I just cried in front of the man that broke my heart all those years ago. He was the reason I stopped caring so much, instead I took my emotion out on training to be a better shadow hunter and artist. He is the reason I'm the best female shadow hunter and world renowned artist in Idris and the human world. I haven't thought about my husband and my dead baby since the day before I moved back to New York.

The cold New York air brought me out of my thoughts as a yellow cab raced by. I decided to walk after feeling the crisp air to clear my mind. Cabs were too cramped and stuffy for my taste.

On the side of the street were two faeries playing the flute and guitar. Through human's eyes they would look like a blond haired girl and guy, they would've looked like homeless siblings. But through the glamour I could see that they were two dark purple skinned beings. Their music was to entice the humans, so the faeries could suck the humanity out of them. As I stared I could see the girls gaze fall on me, her eyes widened at the sight at me. All of the faeries knew me; I was the one that made a treaty with their queen to stop messing with shadow hunters and other down worlders. In exchange they could hunt all of the humans they wanted before night time. It sounded cruel for humans, but the truth was faeries didn't like to come out in the daylight so it worked perfectly.

After a couple more seconds of staring at each other I continued walking to my destination. I walked with my head down to avoid the piercing air.

When I knew I was near Taki's, I felt a slight push from my right side. I looked over to yell at who ever, when I recognized the familiar almond brown eyes.

"Simon!" I squealed.

"Hey little red, calm down people are looking." He said, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Hey, it has been two years since I saw you. The last time I saw you were at my wedding." I said sadly at the end.

"Yea, you know you should stay more in contact with family, especially your best friend." He replied sadness in his own eyes.

"I'm sorry, it has been a lot since baby Alexandria died."

"I know it's been hard."

"Yea… so where are you headed?" I asked curiously.

"I was going to the institute to see Izzy. So I better go before she gets mad. I'll see you later little red." Simon said before walking away in the direction I came from.

I continued walking, cutting through an alley to make-up time. I heard a slight rustle behind me and a slight foot step. I looked behind me and saw nothing so I continued walking, more alert this time. I defiantly heard a rustle this time so I turned around scanning the area.

An arm grabbed me from behind pulling me backwards. I turned around grabbing the arm and twisting. What was in front me shocked me.

"Hello Clarissa." A familiar voice echoed through the ally way.

In front of me stood my old friend, which I lost to vampires three years ago.

"Samantha!" I murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

Where it all began…  
Chapter 6  
Jace's POV:

The streets of New York were bustling with people. It seemed like the mundanes didn't mind the cold freezing air.

I followed the little red shadow hunter behind a large group of office looking humans. Every once in a while I had to switch places because she would look behind her. Her shadow hunter skills must be kicking in, and telling her something was suspicious.

When she came close to Taki's, I got enough courage to go up and face her. I was a few foot steps away from her when I felt some one rub against my side seductively. I turned around to see a faerie with blue eyes. Kaelie.

Kaelie was an annoying faerie servant to the faerie queen Seelie. I must admit she was quite beautiful, but way too clingy. She had been trying to get my attention ever since she found out Clary had left.

"Hey, handsome." She asked with a slight purr.

"What do you want Kaelie? Remember how I said that don't like you, I only want Clary." I said as I continued walking.

"But she' not here is she?" Kaelie purred.

"Look over there." I said as I angled my head towards the petite redhead talking to the rat faced Day lighter.

Kaelie whipped her head around to see Clary finishing her conversation with the vampire. She had her head turned away from me, but I could've sworn she said "Damn Bitch!" She turned her head back towards me with a sickly smile.

"Well I must be going." She said before turning around quickly and walking off. Before she turned a corner she whipped out a phone and dialed a number and waited.

'Hmmm, I wonder what that was about.' I thought as I looked around for Clary.

As I was about to give up I saw a flash of red hair move into an abandoned ally. I easily followed walking behind her silently. I walked up to a trash can and hid behind it and waited till she was turned around before I moved again.

*Crack*  
I looked down to see a bottle underneath my foot. Before she could see me I hid down, deciding it would be better if I just watched until she was out of sight before moving.

When she was close to the end of the ally, a shadow engulfed her frame. A small blond woman landed gracefully behind her and just stood there waiting.

Clary sensed the woman because she grabbed the woman's wrist and twisted making the bone crack. But she wasn't quick enough because the woman took her by the throat and lifted her off the ground.

"Samantha!" Fear and shock flashed across Clary's face.

I stayed rooted to the ground wondering how Clary knew this woman.

"Hello Best Friend." The woman said coldly.

'What!' I thought before watching again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm truly sorry that I haven't updated in a while to my viewers. I have recently started school and some very bad things have been happening to my family. So I am sorry if I have upset any of you guys. I love all of my viewers, so I am deeply sorry.**

Where it all began…  
Clary's P.O.V.  
Chapter 7:

"Samantha!" I gasped, looking at the friend I abandoned all those years ago.

"Hello, best friend." Samantha said coldly.

"It's good to know you recognize me from all those years ago." She continued.

"I could never forget you." I said slowly regaining my cool.

"I would hope so." Samantha said as she slowly put me down.

"Yea, I see immortality suits you." I said cautiously while checking myself for bruises.

"Yeah well, I learned how to make it better suit me, after you left." She said coldly at the end.

"Yes well, I already have one best friend that turned into the Night's children in front of my eyes. I didn't want to witness another waking in the middle of the night."

"Ah yes, the Day Lighter. Too bad he no longer has the Mark of Cain."

"You wouldn't dare." I threatened.

"Oh but I would, after all I'm just returning the favor." Samantha murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"Well don't they say 'Hell hath no fury' babe? It's just in a matter of time." Samantha said.

"Samantha, leave Simon out of this. We both know this is between us, not my friends."

"That's the thing, you see you hurt my friends too, one being your brother." She stated coolly.

"Jonathan?" I gasped.

"The one and only."

Out of my peripheral vision I could see a flash of gold, from behind a trash can.

_Jace_

"Samantha, I can help you. You don't have to do this." I said glancing slightly at the trash bin out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm sorry Clary, but the Samantha you know is dead. You killed her the day you left me in the middle of the night to run away to a different Institute across the country with Eric." Samantha spat.

"Sammy… You know I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." I said cautiously.

"You know what, I'm over it. But sorry will never be enough." Samantha said before flashing her fangs and leaving.

After she left and out of my sight, I collapsed onto my knees and sobbed.

"Jace, you can come out now. I know you 're there." I called out shakily.

I heard light footsteps, belonging to only shadow hunters, coming towards me.

Once Jace got to me, he bent down and helped me up and hugged me as I sobbed into his chest. After a while he lifted my chin and made me look up at his face.

"Oh Clary, it's all right. Don't worry about it." Jace murmured soothingly.

"No it's not, we were Pārbati."

"I know, but it will be alright. Now come on, let's get you back to the Institute." He murmured slowly, like talking to a child, and started walking with me slightly behind.

The whole time I was walking, all I could think about was the pain I felt for my dead Pārbati.

Once we got back to the Institute, Isabelle and Simon met us at the door.

"Where's the -… Clary are you okay? What happened?" Izzy asked me as she looked a t my teary-eyed face.

"I saw my old Pārbati." I murmured sadly.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Izzy murmured as she gave me a hug.

"Come on let's get you inside." Izzy continued.

We walked into the warm Institute with Izzy and Simon holding me slightly, as though I was fragile.

"I'm sorry Clary that this happened to you." Simon said as we walked to the kitchen.

"How did you find out?"

Simon pointed his fingers as Izzy who smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright, I just wasn't expecting it." I murmured.

"No it's not I promised I would always take care of you." Simon argued.

"Hey there's somebody at the door asking for Clary. What do-?" Alec said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hey Clary, what's wrong?" Alec continued.

"Nothing, just who is at the door?"

"Somebody who claims that they know you."

"Oh okay, I'll get it." I said as I got up and started walking to the door.

I sighed before I opened the door.

I gasped, once the door opened and revealed who it was.

"Thomas!"


End file.
